


i'm falling in love, night after night;

by vjolts



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Aftercare, Billy is a Sweetheart, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Motels, On the Run, Passionate Sex, Rebecca is Emotional, Teasing, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjolts/pseuds/vjolts
Summary: Billy pulled away. “Okay, maybe we should stop before—“ Rebecca’s hand stroked Billy’s member through his jeans. His mouth shot open in a moan at the feeling. She smiled innocently.“Please, Billy, I want this.”He was speechless as she shifted her hips on top of him. His cock twitched at the feeling.“Fuck.”





	i'm falling in love, night after night;

**Author's Note:**

> song title is _try_ \- blue rodeo

Rebecca Chambers sat at the edge of the motel room bed, soft eyes trailing over the dated decor set entirely from the late 1970’s. In her lap stood an old rotary phone, a light layer of dust collected along it’s off-black surface. She was waiting for him.

It had been nearly three weeks since the incident on the Ecliptic Express and yet it felt like it was both centuries and seconds since. She and Billy had parted ways the morning that the nightmare restarted for her. Even if she was alongside friends, she missed the protection that the ex-convict had provided. 

Mindlessly, Rebecca turned on the outdated television and searched for a channel to watch until the butterflies in her stomach finally settled. She glanced out of the motel room window, the lot almost barren except for her own car parked near her room door and one or two peppered here or there. In the room over she could hear two men arguing, doors slamming and the sobbing of a woman. She wondered what their story was.

The phone in her lap was almost deafening as it rung, the sudden noise causing her to almost drop it. She fumbled to pick it up, cursing to herself for picking up so early. She listened on the other line for a noise so she decided to speak instead.

“Hello?”

_“Is it just you?”_

Rebecca almost let out a sigh in relief at the familiar voice on the other end. She knew he’d call.

“Yeah, just me.”

 _“No cops?”_ There was sternness in their voice.

“Nobody here but me, I promise.”

The line went silent.

Rebecca’s eyebrows stitched together. “Are you still there?”

 _“...Yeah. I’ll be at your room in a minute.”_ He said before breaking the line.

The medic put the rotary phone back on the bedside table, small hands beginning to tremble at the reality behind it all. She looked at her reflection in a nearby mirror, playing with a few strands of hair that had fallen out of place. She looked at her face, at her body and began to have second thoughts about her looks. A knock at the door forced her out of those feelings.

She pranced across the room towards the door, flicking on the lights in the process so that it was easier for her to see. Rebecca stood on her tiptoes in order to take a look from the peephole on the door, noticing the familiar face of Billy Coen.

She swung open the door, having to look far up in order to meet his gaze. “I forgot how tall you were.”

Billy smiled. “It’s good to see you, Officer Chambers.”

She twisted her body in order to let the marine lieutenant in the motel room. In the light she noticed that he was sporting a light stubble. He took a glance around the room, face twisting in different ways at the ungodly decor.

“You’re early —I didn’t expect you for at least another hour.”

“I can leave if you want.”

Rebecca’s eyes widened. “No! Uh, no. It’s okay. I’m just… shocked to see you.”

Billy nodded. The room filled with silence.

Rebecca took a better look at him. He was wearing a red flannel over top of a black undershirt, a sliver of his tattoo peeking out from the rolled up sleeves. He wore a pair of blue jeans with a ripped knee, tan work boots covering his large feet. His hair was in its usual slicked back style, a stray strand over his forehead.

“You look good.” She said with a faint smile.

“You too, dollface.” He said, pointing at her own outfit - a pair of sleep shorts and a black tank top.

“Would you like a drink?”

Billy took a moment to think. “Sure.”

Rebecca walked over towards the minibar, grabbing a bottle of something clear. Along the label read white rum. It couldn’t be bad, right?

She took two glasses from the side and poured them half full. She wasn’t sure if she should put something else in - sometimes her mom would mix lemonade with whatever clear drink she had. Billy probably wouldn’t want lemonade.

“Do you want something in it?” Rebecca asked nervously.

“Straight’s fine.”

Rebecca wondered what that meant until she realized that it just meant the booze itself. She sighed in relief and took both drinks to Billy. He was now seated on the edge of the lumpy queen-sized bed, looking at the floral wallpaper that decorated the room. He scrunched his nose.

The Chambers girl handed the brunette the glass of clear liquid. He barely even looked at it before he swung it back. Rebecca decided to take it slow and only take a sip. The second it touched the back of her throat she coughed like crazy.

Billy looked up at her amused. “You okay?”

“Yeah, uh, wrong hole.” She lied. 

She put the drink down and sat beside Billy on the bed. He gave her a soft smile. The room filled with silence.

“Not a fan of white rum, huh?” Billy said, taking another swing.

Rebecca looked at the floor in embarrassment. “That obvious?”

The lieutenant smirked.

“I’ve never really been much of a drinker.” She admitted.

Billy gave her a questioning glance, waiting for her to continue. Truthfully, Rebecca Chambers was never the partying type. While she was in college at only seventeen, she never got invited to any of the fun mixers or frats. She was too busy trying to finish her work.

“Yeah, um, I didn’t really get invited to parties in college. My father would have probably killed me for destroying my ‘genius’ brain cells anyways. I did sneak a sip at a sleepover once when I was thirteen.”

Billy let out a low chuckle. “I think I had my first drink when I was about six. Some of my dad’s buddies were over and I asked for a sip of his beer. He let me drink from it until I threw up all over the kitchen floor.”

The medic giggled at the story and once again the room fell into a comfortable silence. Rebecca took a look sip from her drink and tried not to wince as the liquid burned her throat.

The night continued on like this as the two talked about their childhood, Rebecca’s time at college and Billy’s tours in the U.S. Marines. Their talks went deep, too, the events at the Umbrella Training Facility on the top of their tongues yet neither dared to utter a word. They shared glasses of rum, laughed at some more stories until they started to talk about relationships. Of course, the medic felt shy at her lack of experience.

“— so she begins to get on top and that’s when her father blew the door down with a 12-gauge.” The Coen boy laughed. “Needless to say I never visited her house again during the night.”

“That was your first time? Seems pretty unrealistic if you ask me.”

Billy scoffed. “I swear on my life it’s the truth. Besides, yours must have been a little nuts if you were in college at sixteen.”

Rebecca’s face grew hot. A cherry red blush spread across her cheeks, skinny fingers tucking a loose strand of her neck length hair behind her ear. Billy became giddy at the sight.

“Don’t get all shy now, who was it?”

“Well—“

“Was it a cute jock-type? They seem like someone you’d be interested in, kinda like that Chris guy,” He chuckled.

“Billy, I—“

“Maybe it was someone in your nerdy chemistry cla—“

“I never did it with anyone.”

Billy looked at her in bewilderment. How could a cute thing like her never have a go? Rebecca threaded her fingers into her cropped hair, shielding her embarrassment evident on her face from the man beside her. She let out a sigh as her body shook. Soft sobs escaped her pale lips.

“I think you’ve had a little too much to drink.” Billy stated the obvious as he wrapped a comforting arm around Rebecca’s middle.

She leaned into his embrace as he rubbed slow circles into her back, using his other hand to grab her glass of rum.

The marine stopped his movements to make way towards the sink. The Chambers girl looked up through glassy eyes as he walked away.

She slowly rose to her feet as Billy made way to the kitchenette to empty her glass. She began to creep up to him as the water from the faucet rinsed out her glass. Rebecca’s heart was running a mile per minute, breath caught in her throat. The lieutenant placed the glass on a rack to dry, twisting his body to turn around thereafter.

Rebecca crashed her lips against his, a sudden sharp pain shooting through her upper lip. Billy groaned at the dull ache, bringing his hand to his now cut mouth. He stared at her with confusion.

“Oh my god! Billy, I’m so sorry! Here, let me—“

His hand grabbed her at the base of her neck as forced her forward towards him. His lips fell atop hers, Rebecca becoming still at his sudden actions. Lips started to move at a steady pace, her heart hammering in her chest as his hands cautiously roamed her sides. She opened her mouth further to let Billy’s tongue past her lips. 

He’s a great kisser. It was hard for her to keep up with his frenzied tongue in her mouth. She broke away for air as Billy moved his mouth to her jaw. A small gasp left her throat as his kissing went to the column of her neck. She threaded her fingers into his hair to bring his face back up to meet hers. The kissing becoming more heated.

The couple stumbled back to be met with the end of the bed. They fell back onto the mattress. Rebecca straddled Billy’s hips to balance herself, the kiss now becoming a mix of hot breath and tongues dancing together. Rebecca moaned in his mouth.

Billy pulled away. “Okay, maybe we should stop before—“ Rebecca’s hand stroked Billy’s member through his jeans. His mouth shot open in a moan at the feeling. She smiled innocently.

“Please, Billy, I want this.”

He was speechless as she shifted her hips on top of him. His cock twitched at the feeling.

“Fuck.” He said, rolling his hips lazily.

He could feel himself becoming hard underneath her and he almost wanted to laugh at how fast he had gotten worked up. Slowly she stripped herself from her black spaghetti strap top. Underneath she had on a baby blue coloured bra, the cups a sheer fabric which made her nipples visible. Her throat carried his dog tags — the last token of him he gave her after the Training Facility. They glinted in the warm lighting of the motel room. Billy groaned. 

He brought them into a sitting position in order to kiss at her collarbones. His hands rubbed at her sides as she bared the pale expanse to him, the echo of his lips leaving her skin causing her to shutter. Her fingers pushed off his flannel top to reveal a ribbed black tank underneath. Mindlessly, her hands traced the tattoo along his muscular arm.

She seized all actions for a moment, trying hard to relax her frantic heartbeat. He noticed this, sensing the nervousness etched on her face. He understood that his actions were foreign to the young woman and that he may be coming onto her too strongly.

“Do you want to stop?” She shook her head.

Billy gave her a concerned glare but as soon as her lips met his again, his large hands traversed across her frame. This time Billy took the kiss much slower, allowing both to savour each other. 

Rebecca retracted from the marine, standing at her full height. He stared at her lustfully as her slender fingers reached the drawstring of her sleep shorts. In only a moment Billy had kicked off his work boots and toed off his socks.

The medic began to strip from her bottoms in a tantalizingly slow pace, half teasing and half trembling. The soft pink fabric hit the floor with a shallow thud, exposing the matching panties to her bra. They too were sheer blue. A hunger struck him at the sight.

He gripped her hips and threw her into the bed. She gasped at his sudden actions as his lips peppered sloppy kisses down her chest. He threw off his shirt and unlatched his belt buckle, an obvious bulge left in its wake. He remembered he needed to be gentle.

“You’re so beautiful.” His words caused Rebecca to blush deeply.

His arm wrapped around her back and unhinged her bra, allowing her breasts to be showcased to his eyes only. He groaned at the sight. His large hands kneaded the skin and flicked at the rosy buds, making her head roll back. He attached his mouth to the underdeveloped peak, leaving wet kisses and dark hickeys behind. Rebecca’s breath hitched at the feeling.

“Can you please…” her words got lost in the breathy tone of her voice. The lieutenant rolled one of the pink pebbles between his teeth.

“Tell me what you want Rebecca.”

She moaned out at the feeling of his tongue flicking at the sensitive bud, pushing more of her chest into his hungry mouth. Her short nails scraped at his shoulders as he worked on the spot.

“I-I want your mouth.”

Billy’s tongue left her and his brown eyes flicked up. The brunette woman’s cheeks were a rosy hue, breath coming out behind her lips in shallow pants. The sight of her being hot and needy made his cock twitch. His kissing started to travel south, eyes never disconnecting from her pretty blue ones. The feeling of his hot breath fanning over her made her stomach twist, tiny gasps emitting from her as he got lower to her center.

His lips got to the waistband of her sheer blue panties, peppering kisses along the thin line. What took Rebecca by surprise was a peck at her clothed center. She whimpered at the contact. 

Billy’s fingers twisted into the waistband and tugged them off of her teasingly slow. As he lifted them from her legs he nipped at the pale skin of her thighs and calves. Once the thin blue fabric was off he was able to see her in her entirety.

He slowly parted her thighs to get a look at her, and he could have came in his boxers at the sight of her. She didn’t have any hair between her legs which gave him the perfect view of her glistening folds. He raked his eyes over her once more taking note of the small breasts, hairless pussy and childlike innocence in her eyes. She really was like a little girl.

But she couldn’t be farther from that. 

Rebecca was a gun wielding badass in Billy’s eyes. She’d saved his life countless times in the training facility, wounded that tyrant by herself and was probably the next Einstein in his opinion. He’d thought of fucking her a few times while in the church underground. She had an ass made for spanking, hair made for pulling, mouth made for fucking and a pussy made for eating. Rebecca Chambers was not a little girl.

Through her spread thighs, Billy got straight to work by licking a stripe between her folds, making her breathing shallow out. He swiped his tongue in long motions until attaching his mouth to her clit. She moaned out at the sensation, slender hand coming up to thread her fingers into his hair. He applied suction to the sensitive nub until her hips were grinding into his face. He lapped at her center until her moans got higher in octave.

A thick heat enveloped her face as the wet sounds of his mouth sucking on her mound filled the room, opposite hand letting go of their death grip on the sheets and instead gripping a breast. A small tingle crept up from her toes and towards her center as the lieutenant’s tongue encircled her clit with a heavy force. She whined as pressure within her began to build up.

Billy’s tongue teased her hole with speedy kitten licks before spearing deep into her and sucking hard. Tiny gasps slipped past her lips as his attached them to her clit once more. He shook his head in side motions which drove her wild, hips rolling to get both more of his mouth but also less of it, too. 

He placed wet kisses on her folds before diving deep into her slick, nose bumping into her button in order to hear the tiny moans she made. His cock jumped as he forced his face harder into her center, a louder moan escaping. His prodded her relentlessly, thighs clamping down on his head as desperate gasps echoed in the space.

Rebecca’s head rolled as Billy pried her knees apart to allow deeper access to her cavern, lips sucking almost anywhere he could go. Sometimes he forgot what he was doing to her because he was to focused on her angelic face twisting in pleasure.

“Omigod! Billy!” She whined as her hips rolled up to meet his starved mouth.

He could tell she was close from the way her body jerked and by the way her mouth was hung open. Her brows furrowed as she watched the marine devour her pussy like he hadn’t eaten in months, the pressure in her core like a coil ready to snap. Billy knew she wouldn’t last another 15 seconds, so he made the edge of her climax as pleasurable as he could. He licked, sucked, speared, circled and lapped at her dripping center so she could reach her peak as hard as his mouth could make her.

“Ah! I’m gonna-!” She said with a voice like air. She likely wasn’t aware of what had left her lips but it made precome dribble from his throbbing cock. He hummed in his own arousal as he still licked her.

Her peak hit her hard, hips rising and rolling wildly while Billy drank in her sweet juices. Her cries were broken as the coil in her snapped, overstimulated. Billy kissed her quivering thigh as the waves rolled off of her, the realization dawning on him that it was likely her first ever orgasm. 

The medic gazed at him with lust-filled eyes. She sat upright and grabbed Billy’s chin and smashed their lips together. She could taste herself on his lips, blushing at the strange taste. The marine gripped the back of her neck to deepen the kiss, crawling over her naked body as she moaned in his mouth. She threw her leg over his hip, pushing off his unbuttoned blue jeans and palming his cock through his briefs - all while still kissing him. Fuck, she’s perfect.

Without warning he ran a finger through her sensitive folds, shallowly pumping the appendage in her. The brunette woman grabbed his shoulders and let out a cry. He brought in a second digit, scissoring and stretching her open. He needed her tight mound to be able to handle him. Although it was gentle teasing if anything, he could tell that it was getting her worked up.

When he felt that she was stretched enough to accept him, he spread her thighs and grabbed his member. He used the head of his cock to tease her, tapping it against her clit. He showered her with love from her chest to neck, cupping a cheek and planting a deep kiss.

“Is it okay if I…”

“Yeah, uh, okay.” She said with a tone of nervousness hidden in her voice. “Just… please be gentle.”

Billy aligned himself with her center, staring deeply at her as he slid in the head of his cock. Her face twitched at the stretch as he pushed himself inch by inch. When he was halfway in, Rebecca looked like she was about to panic.

“Are you okay?” He asked, watching her nod with worried eyes.

She swallowed hard. “It just hurts.”

“Okay. Just relax, alright? The worst part is almost over.” He said comfortingly, pressing another kiss to her lips.

He sheathed himself in almost to the hilt, heavy breaths shaking him at the squeeze. He slowly began to pull outward, listening intently for any sign of danger in her voice. The blue-eyed woman let out small mewls of unease here and there, still keeping his pace slow until she started feeling good. Her nails raked down his back, head between his neck and shoulder in concentration. 

Slowly her moans of discomfort dissolved into pleasure, allowing the marine to dive deeper and thrust faster. Billy’s hand held onto Rebecca’s hip and the wooden headboard of the queen-sized bed, hers tangled in his hair and the beige sheets. He groaned at the feeling of being inside of her.

The soft, fleshy walls within the brunette choked Billy’s cock, making him bottom out and groan. She let out strings of gasps and sighs as soon as his hands left the sheet and rubbed circles on her nub. 

He smashed his lips onto hers and swallowed her moans, propping her leg up to meet her thrusts at a different angle. He was tempted to just slam into her and fuck her dirty but he wanted this to be magical. You only lose your virginity once.

Her hands where kneading everywhere on his toned back, praises to both God and Billy getting mingled together. He twisted his body so that his mouth could attach to her breast — mouth, hands and cock all working together to give her what she needs. She yanked on his hair when his stubble scraped her skin, fingers shifting her clit in large circles as her cries became louder.

“Rebecca, you’re so amazing.”

“Ah! Billy! I’m—“

“It’s okay, just let go.”

Her walls constricted around him and tiny hips bucked wildly. She clung onto him as Billy thrusted harder into her. Her final moan was broken and airy, teeth attached to his shoulder as her or orgasm crashed over her. Billy grabbed her face and kissed it hard, showing that he loved her. Of course he loved her, she was Rebecca.

When her hips stopped moving he pulled out and gripped his cock, towering over her at the edge of the bed. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down to meet him. He started moving his hand up and down his shaft, staring intently at Rebecca. Her face was lusty as she watched him stroke himself, chest rising and falling to catch breath after the amazing orgasm he gave her. She spread her legs so that he could see what he did, pussy battered and glossy, clenching on nothing.

Rebecca was mesmerized by his body, taking note of how his muscular arms worked at his movements, looking at all of the scratches and love bites left on his body. His skin was covered with a light layer of sweat, tiny beads rolling down his chest and hairline. She watched his cock, a lovely pink shade and covered with her mess. The tip dribbled precome, the beads rolling down on his hand. Heavy moans left his cherry red lips, probably that colour from all of the kissing they’d done. She watched his hips try and thrust into his fist, offbeat with the speed his hand was moving. His expression was one of deep pleasure but with something deeper than Rebecca could think of.

Billy stopped moving his hand as his face went slack, long ribbons of white splashing onto her pale stomach. Several escaped from the slit of his cock, painting her stomach and thighs with his come. Billy was silent at he came, watching intently as she took a finger and wiped at the majority of the mess on her stomach, bringing her finger to her lips to taste him. He let a rumble escape from his chest.

Both finally began to relax once Billy went to the bathroom. Rebecca heard the tap running and stilled. After a few more seconds of listening to water the sound dissolved and was replaced with shuffling. Billy emerged with a damp red face cloth, kneeling over to wipe off the sticky substance covering her. He was gentle, especially when he washed the come from her sensitive mound. He continued to tease her clit with the textured towel, planting a kiss there as her hands pushed him away from the overstimulated area. He then moved onto his softening cock, wiping off her juices and precome.

He threw the rag into the sink, turning to the bed and climbing under the covers. Rebecca shifted her body and mirrored his actions, the cool pillow soothing her heated face. The marine snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Slowly, it began to lull her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading and please leave a few kudos and comments for me!


End file.
